The Call Girl
by Rason
Summary: Edward and Bella meet for a very interesting night of unclothed fun and pleasure. Includes an entire lemon tree.


**This is a one shot that I started a reallllllly long time ago for something. But seeing how I'm the lamest author on the planet, it took me about four months to write it. Better late than never, I suppose. **

**If you are under 18 or if you don't like lemons. DON'T READ!**

**Thanks to my very awesomely awesome kick ass beta, theswandive for betaing this bitch super fast. You rock and I lube you. Lots. **

**Enjoy the smexy. That is all.**

* * *

The Call Girl

EPOV

It had been months since I'd gotten laid.

Who the fuck was I kidding? It had been well over a goddamned year since I'd had sex. The last time was right before I discovered my wife of ten years, Tanya, was cheating on me with her boss. Her _female_ boss.

There's nothing like loosing your wife to another woman to make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

During the last year, I had been caught up in divorce proceedings and property liquidations. To say that Tanya had the better lawyer would be an understatement. She wiped me out, taking just about everything we acquired during the last decade. She got the house, the cars, the boat and even my fucking dog, Sparky - not to mention the $5000 monthly alimony check I had to fork over to her for the next 10 years.

I guess you could say that I was a little put off with the female population. I cringed when my mother mentioned introducing me to anyone. I had no desire to date. Fuck that. Women were nothing but trouble. Although, I couldn't deny that I missed the companionship. I just knew there really weren't any good woman out there any longer, so I didn't even try.

Jesus, my life was pathetic.

The one thing I really missed was sex. I yearned to feel the warmth of a woman's naked body under my own, to feel her soft curves with my hands. Before Tanya decided to take a bite out of the forbidden fruit, we had had a very active sex life, although non-adventurous as it was. It was a rarity when we didn't make love two times a day, sometimes even more. I really fucking missed sex, even the mundane sex I had with my wife. My daily masturbation marathons just weren't cutting it any longer.

I really needed to fucking get laid.

This plain and simple fact is what brought me to where I currently was, The W Hotel with a suite overlooking Lake Michigan in Chicago.

I stood looking out of the window, watching the last rays of golden light dance across the turbulent water below, before slipping over the distant horizon. Ice was visible floating on the water's surface, the wind fiercely blowing the accumulated snow into deep drifts along the shore.

I pressed my forehead against the cold glass, letting my thoughts drift to what I was about to do. Maybe I should reconsider. Maybe I should allow my mother to set me up with someone instead. But fuck, that was just opening up another can of worms I didn't want to wrangle. I would wait and see where this evening took me.

A soft knock on the door broke me from my thoughts. I straightened up and turned around, slowly striding toward the door to the hotel room. I placed my hand on the handle and paused, deeply filling my lungs with oxygen, attempting to calm my frazzled nerves. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath just as another knock sounded on the door.

I opened my eyes and swung the door open only to be met by a pair of deep brown eyes.

"Are you Mr. Cullen?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, that's me," I said, stumbling over my words. She simply gazed at me for a moment before raising one eye brow questioningly.

"May I come in?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Yes, please come in." I was such a fucking moron. I stood aside as she entered the room. She was wearing a long, gray trench coat, cinched tightly at her narrow waist, and carrying a rather large, red leather purse. Her dark brown hair was long and cascaded down her back in soft waves, contrasting pleasantly with the creamy skin of her heart-shaped face.

She was beautiful.

She tossed her bag on the large bed before she walked over to the sofa and gracefully sat down, crossing her legs, revealing black high heels and fishnet stockings underneath her coat.

"Would you, um, like a, um, glass of wine?" I asked, gesturing around the room with my hand, looking like a complete imbecile, no doubt.

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

I walked over to the bar, grabbing the chilled bottle of Chateau d'Yquem with trembling hands and poured her a glass. I placed the bottle down and made my way over to where she was sitting, handing it to her.

"Thanks," she muttered before bringing the wine to her lips and taking a sip. I took several steps back and merely stood there, hands deep in my pockets, having no idea what I should do.

She looked over at me, tilting her head to the side, appraising me.

"This is your first time, isn't it," she said. It wasn't a question, but an observation.

A nervous chuckle escaped my lips as I ran my hand through my hair. "Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Yeah, a bit. Relax, though. There's no need to be nervous."

That was easier said than done.

"Sit with me. We can talk for a bit," she said as she patted the seat next to her.

"Um, okay." I slowly walked back over to her and sat down beside her.

"See, I won't bite. Not unless you want me to." Her voice was low and seductive and my body began to react to it. "So tell me, Mr. Cullen. What do you do?"

"I work in the ER at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. I'm a doctor."

"Really? _Dr._ Cullen? How interesting. I've always admired people who could take care of the sick and injured. I'm a very squeamish person, though. Definitely not for me," she said with a laugh.

She placed her glass on the table next to the sofa before turning to me, laying her hand on my thigh and starting to slowly run it upwards. I gulped.

"What do you want to do tonight, Dr. Cullen?" she asked.

"Please, c-call me Edward," I said, feeling extremely awkward and out of my element.

"Alright, Edward it is. I'm Bella, by the way. It's wonderful to meet you," she said as her hand slowly rose higher, her eyes following it's unhurried movement. Her eyes slowly rose to meet my gaze and she smiled again. "What shall we do, Edward? I have all night."

"Um, I'm not sure. I, uh..." I felt like a fucking idiot, tripping over my goddamned words. What was it about this woman that turned me into a blubbering fool?

"I'll tell ya what, Edward. How about we just do what feels natural," she said as she gracefully stood up. She turned around, standing directly in front of me, between my bent legs. She leaned over, placing her hands on my knees, and looked me in the eye for a moment before leaning further in and placing a soft kiss to my lips.

I felt my entire body tense up.

"Relax," she whispered against my lips before kissing me again. I felt her tongue brush against my lips and I hesitantly opened my mouth in response. When her tongue touched my own, I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped. I didn't realize how much I missed kissing a woman.

After a few minutes, she straightened back up. Her hands went to the ties of her coat, and she gave me a flirtatious smile with a mischievous gleam in her eye. Then she started to loosen the ties, agonizingly slow. A moment later, her coat was in a pile at her feet. I gasped when I realized she was completely naked underneath, save for the black fishnet thigh high stockings she wore with her shoes.

I couldn't bring my gaze away from her form. She was curvy, yet toned. She was absolutely flawless. She slowly ran her hands over her body, over the creamy skin of her pert breasts, all the way down to her...gulp...completely bare pussy.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked, amusement clear in her voice, and my eyes immediately dashed to her face.

"You're beautiful," I muttered.

"Mmmm," she replied with a smirk before she placed a knee on each side of my legs and lowered herself into my lap, straddling me. Her breasts were directly in front of my face.

And I stared at them.

"You can touch them, ya know. Or do anything you want to them. I'll let you. In fact, I'll let you do anything you want to me, Edward."

At that moment, I realized both my breathing and heart rate had quickened dramatically due to the fact that a beautiful, naked woman was sitting in my lap, offering herself to me in any capacity I chose. I wasn't sure whether to thank the powers that be or run from the room like a frightened little boy.

"Come on Edward, touch me," Bella said, bringing me out of my panic induced haze.

I slowly lifted my hands up her arms, resting my left on her shoulder as my right wove itself into her silky hair, pulling her closer. My lips touched hers and her mouth parted slightly. I could feel her lips curl into a playful smile right before her tongue darted out and she deepened the kiss.

I continued to hold her close, kissing her, our tongues passionately mingling together, her nipples lightly brushing against my chest. I felt them harden through the material of my button down shirt and I moaned into her mouth.

She pulled her body away from mine slightly, only to snake her small hands between us so she could run them slowly up my chest. Our mouths continue to mold together as she began to unfasten the buttons on my shirt. When the last button popped open, she lightly ran her nails against my exposed flesh, making it impossible for me to refrain from shuddering at the sensation when her nails grazed over my nipples. She pushed my shirt off my shoulders and leaned back, breaking the kiss, and looking at me with hooded eyes.

I pulled my arms out of my shirt just as she began slowly grinding against my extremely hard erection.

"Fuck, Bella. What are you doing to me?" I gasped as the urge to consume her overtook me. I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted her in that moment.

"Driving you crazy, Edward," she said with a mischievous, low voice before grinding herself against me once again. She was such a vixen.

I literally did a full body twitch when I felt her hands open the first button on my button fly jeans. She kept her eyes on mine as she continued to open the remaining buttons until they were completely undone. She glanced down for a moment before looking back up at me, the same mischievous glint in her eye.

"Mmmm, Dr. Cullen, I do believe you are happy to see me," she whispered. My eyes rolled back in my head as I felt her hand slide into my boxer briefs and lightly touch my straining hard-on. I sat there, eyes closed, for several long moments while she continued to tease me, my hands gently caressing her arms. Abruptly, she tugged hard on my jeans, attempting to pull them down.

"Up," she ordered. I opened my eyes to find her hovering over me, and I slowly lifted my hips, following her command, and she quickly pulled my jeans and boxer briefs down my legs. She stood up and sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of us so she could remove my shoes and clothing the rest of the way.

When she was done, she sat back and appraised my now completely naked form, my cock straining toward the heavens, begging for attention. I was surprised that I didn't feel uncomfortable with her looking at me, so I raised my right hand and began to slowly stroke myself.

"Uh huh," she said as she dropped to her knees between my legs and grabbed my hand, ceasing my movements. "That's mine."

I dropped my hand, letting it rest on the cushion beside me. She raised her hand and wrapped it around my length.

"I'm impressed, Edward. You don't look like a man that would be packing something like this," she said as her hand slowly began to pump up and down. I knew I was blessed in that department, length and girth wise, and seeing that her fingers were unable to wrap completely around me was a sight to behold.

"I'm really looking forward to this night, Edward," she muttered before leaning forward and pressing her tongue against the tip of my cock, swirling it around the head slowly.

"Fuck," I gasped and threw my head back, closing my eyes tightly.

"No, Edward, open your eyes. I want you to watch me. I want you to watch my mouth sucking you, licking you, and taking you all the way in."

I think I may have audibly whimpered.

As soon as my eyes locked with hers, her lips wrapped around my cock. It had been a long time since I had been in this position. Since college, in fact. Tanya refused to give oral sex, although she would demand receiving it.

I was determined to enjoy every moment of it.

I fought to keep my eyes open, the sensations Bella was causing inside me were nearly overwhelming. She never faltered her gaze on me as her head bobbed up and down my length, her hand stroking where her mouth didn't reach. It was the most erotic thing I had ever seen.

After several glorious minutes, she pulled her mouth off of me with a loud pop.

"Do you want to know one of my many talents?" she asked. I was unable to respond, my head still clouded by the intense pleasure she was creating in me. She gave me a wicked little smile before she continued.

"No gag reflex," she whispered before she took me in her mouth again. I felt the head of my cock reach the back of her throat as she took me all the way in.

"Holy-fucking-Jesus-shit," I managed to grunt out, my hands flying to intertwine with her hair. Her lips touched my body and I knew my cock had to be halfway down her throat. She stayed there only a moment before pulling off completely and taking a deep breath. She smirked at me before running her tongue along my length.

She wrapped her lips around me again and began quickly pumping her head up and down, her cheeks hollowing out from the suction. She kept eye contact with me as she swirled her tongue around my sensitive tip. I couldn't stop my hips from thrusting upwards, needing to be deep inside her mouth once more.

"Bella, I'm, ungh, I'm gonna, fuck, I'm gonna...," I trailed off when I felt the increased suction surrounding my cock.

I felt the tightening in my groin seconds before a warming sensation traveled up my shaft, causing several contractions to spasm throughout my entire cock. The pleasure was nearly unbearable and I came hard, pulsing into her mouth. Waves of euphoria rippled through my entire body as I rode out the intense orgasm. Once I started to come down from my high, I was appalled with myself for not pulling away. I knew my ejaculate couldn't taste very pleasant. I expected Bella to spit out the disgusting substance, but she surprised me when she swallowed it down. She sat back and looked up at me with a pleased smirk on her face.

"You taste wonderful, Doctor," she said, surprising me further.

I was still reaping the benefits of what she had done to me, unable to form a coherent reply, so I simply sat there. She slowly rose to her feet in front of me and leaned over to place her lips against my own. I could taste the bitterness of my cum on her lips, causing me to groan.

"I'm not done with you yet, Edward," she whispered. Looking down at my now soft cock, she smiled again. "We'll have to do something about this, though. Won't we?"

I had no idea what she had in mind, but I was completely lost to her, knowing I would do anything she wanted of me. How she had managed to gain so much control over me in such a short amount of time was slightly unnerving, but in that moment, I honestly didn't care.

She sat down on the edge of the coffee table and spread her legs wide, giving me a perfect view of her glistening folds. It felt like I had tunnel vision as I watched her next movements.

She lifted her hands and started to fondle her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers. She continued this for several moments before her right hand started to slowly trail down her body, over her flat stomach, beyond her bare pubic bone and over the pink flesh between her legs. She began to rub small circles around her clit with her thumb, just prior to inserting two fingers into her pussy. When she moaned out with pleasure, I felt my body begin to react once again.

My gaze was fixated between her legs. The world could abruptly come to an end at that point in time and I would never realize it. I was mesmerized by her fingers entering her body and I couldn't wait until I had the chance to be there myself.

"Edward," she moaned, and my eyes flew to meet hers. She looked at me with hooded eyes. "I love that you are watching me. Watch me cum. Oh God," she said as she threw her head back in ecstasy as she came around her fingers.

I know I whimpered out loud this time.

No woman had ever made me feel like this before. The pure sexual need I felt was overwhelming and my cock was once again hard, so hard it was nearly painful.

I watched as she rode out her climax. Her breathing was labored, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen, and I hoped I had the opportunity to see her reach her peak again.

After a moment, she removed her fingers from inside her body and pulled them up to her mouth, running her glistening finger around the edge of her lips. My eyes fixed on hers again just as her lips parted and she sucked her fingers clean of her juices.

"Oh, fuck," I muttered. This woman would surely be the death of me.

She looked down at my now straining erection and smiled. "That did the trick, didn't it?" she said as she leaned over and ran her fingertips along my upper thigh, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

Grabbing my hand, she stood up. "Follow me," she demanded. I obediently stood and followed her as she led me toward the large bed. Letting go of my hand, she crawled to the center. She reached over to the bag she dropped on the bed earlier and quickly retrieved something. The item was small, however, I didn't get a good look at what it happened to be.

"Come here," she purred, seductively. She grabbed my hand again and pulled me down on top of her.

"That's much better." She captured my lips with her own and began kissing me fiercely.

"You're driving me crazy, Bella," I said between kisses and heavy breaths.

"Good." She brought the item in her hand between us, showing me the foil wrapper, before she brought it to her mouth, ripping it open. She removed the condom from the foil and let her hands drift downward. I felt her grab my cock with one hand, stroking it a few times, before she expertly rolled the condom on, looking me in the eye during the process.

"I like it hard, Edward."

Again, I whimpered.

Lining myself up against her entrance, I realized I was shaking, anticipating what we were about to do. It felt dirty. It felt depraved.

It felt right.

And God, did I ever need this.

I closed my eyes as I slowly started to push into her, feeling her muscles stretching to accommodate me, the sensation causing me to groan loudly. It felt so fucking good.

Once I was buried deeply inside her, I opened my eyes only to find her watching me with an intense look on her face. It was full of need and want, and I was certain, mirrored my own.

"Hard, Edward," she reminded me.

Complying, I shifted my hips, pulling out of her almost completely before slamming back in. Again and again, I drilled into her with force, causing her to slowly slide up the bed near the headboard. She placed her hands above her in order to prevent her head from making contact with the wooden bed frame.

"Yes, just like that," she moaned. "Oh, fuck."

I needed to see myself entering her, so I sat back on my knees, grabbing a hold of her legs as I went, and lifting them to her chest. Removing her hands from the bed, she placed them behind her knees and held them in place, giving me a perfect view of where we were connected.

"Jesus, fuck," I muttered. It was the most wonderful thing I had ever witnessed. This position instantly became my favorite. It was a position Tanya never allowed. Due to her self esteem issues, she never permitted me to watch.

I now realized how much I had been missing.

I watched myself enter Bella's body with every thrust of my hips, knowing I could never get enough of the glorious view.

I wasn't quite sure of the emotions passing over me, but they seemed more than just pure physical lust. There was something about this woman that made me come completely unhinged.

I quickly glanced to her face just as she spoke. "Make me cum, Edward. Please."

The look in her eye nearly caused my own climax to occur. I paused my movements briefly, struggling to regain control. As soon as I felt my impending orgasm subside, I began thrusting deeply once more.

Looking back down, I placed my hand between us and began to rub circles over Bella's clit with my thumb. The moment my fingers made contact, she began to writhe and shake beneath me. I only had to continue my motions for a moment before I felt her clamp down around my cock.

"God, yes, Edward," she moaned as her orgasm washed over her. My movements faltered only minutely before picking up the pace, fully intending on making her cum again, the sole purpose for me to watch her.

It didn't take long for that to happen. Before I knew it, she was cumming, hard, once more. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," she chanted as her eyes glazed over with ecstasy.

Watching her ride out the bliss waves of her climax did me in. I couldn't hold my release off any longer, and after pumping into her forcefully a couple more times, I allowed my own orgasm to take me, basking in the pure rapture of it all.

I collapsed on her, making sure to keep most of my body weight off of her, and tried to get control of my breathing. My heart was pounding hard in my chest and I was certain she could feel it. After a few minutes, I slowly pulled out of her, my body shuddering due to the sensitivity of my now soft cock. Still breathing heavy, I rolled off of her and laid on my back, starring up at the ceiling.

"Wow," I muttered.

"Get some rest, Dr. Cullen, I have more in store for you before the night is over," Bella said beside me. I glanced over at her quickly only to be met with her large, brown eyes.

Good Lord, she was beautiful.

"I don't know how much more I can handle," I replied.

"Ah, but you can't skip out on the grand finale. It's going to be spectacular."

I must have dozed off for a while because when I woke up, Bella was straddling me and running her tongue over my left nipple.

"Mmph," I whimpered in an entirely non-manly voice.

"Did I wake you?" Bella asked with a laugh.

"I think you're trying to killing me," I said. She laughed again as she set up and looked down at me.

"Perhaps," she said with a wink. She reached over to where her bag was still laying on the bed and pulled out a large, black vibrating cock and a tube of lube.

"What the...," I began.

"Shhh, don't worry. It's not for you," she said as she placed a finger to my lips. "Well, not really. Not in the way you're thinking, anyway."

Relief flooding over me. That was something I definitely did not want to try. Besides, that fake penis was huge – much larger than I was.

"I think you will really enjoy this," she said as she laid the items next to me and reached for her bag once more. This time she pulled out several red silk scarves. She lightly ran one over my chest and smiled.

"Give me your hand," she said. I placed my hand in hers and she began tying the scarf around my wrist.

"Bella," I began, a note of panic clearly in my wavering voice.

"Trust me, Edward," she said as she leaned down and placed a kiss to my lips. I felt her grab both of my hands, pulling them above my head. She wrapped the scarf around the wooden planks of the headboard and then tied my other wrist to the other end of the silky material.

She sat back up and appraised her work.

"I'm not sure about this," I said.

"Shhh. It will be fine. I promise," she said as she turned around, still straddling me, but facing away, and leaned over, tying my feet together. When she was done, she tied them to the planks on the foot board.

I was completely bound, unable to move. And I was harder than stone.

Bella sat back up and looked at me over her shoulder.

"I like you this way," she said with another wink. She moved her hips and ran her slick folds along the length of my shaft and my eyes rolled back into my head. She continued to grind against me for a few minutes before turning back around.

She held another red scarf up in her hand. "One more," she smiled. "Do you trust me, Edward?" she whispered as she looked intently at me. I nodded my head in reply. I trusted her even though at the moment I was a little more than anxious about what was happening. She leaned back over and kissed me before she placed the scarf over my eyes, tying it snugly behind my head.

Before I was able to utter another word, I felt her hand wrap around my cock, stroking it, and suddenly, I had no desire to speak.

"I'm going to try something, and I have a feeling you've never done this before. But I promise, you will love it. If you don't, tell me to stop and I will. Okay?"

"Okay," I said in a whisper.

A buzzing sound filled the room and I felt myself stiffen. A rush of air abruptly left my lungs when an intense vibration touched the tip of my cock. She swirled it around the head and down the shaft. I was panting so hard that I couldn't care less that she was using a vibrating penis on me. It felt damn good.

All too soon the vibrations stopped and the room was devoid of it's sound. I heard a noise to my left and realized Bella was reaching for another condom, tearing open the foil wrapper and placing it on my cock.

A moment later, I heard another noise. It sounded like the cap was being opened on the bottle of lube. My suspicions were proved correct when I felt her hand wrap around me once again, the cold sensation of the lube making me jump.

"What are you doing?" I asked, desperately.

"You'll find out," she said. I could hear the smug smile in her voice. She stroked me a few more times and I was thankful because the coldness of the lube was replaced with the warmth of her hand. I felt her shift above me and she ran my cock along her folds. Then she lined herself up and began to slowly sink down onto me.

It was different; much different than before. She was extremely tight, tighter than anything I had ever felt around me. I didn't understand how it could be so different. Then it hit me.

We were having anal sex.

"Bella," I moaned as she began to move up and down over me. The buzzing sound started again and I felt the vibrations come close to where we were joined. Realization hit me with a jolt when I heard a loud moan that didn't come from me. Bella was double penetrating herself with me and the vibrating cock.

Jesus Christ.

I tried to move my hands, needing to feel her, but I was bound too tightly, unable to move. Her speed picked up and I yelled out. It felt so damn good.

"Bella, please, I need to see. I need to see what you're doing. Please," I begged.

She stilled her movements as she removed the scarf from my eyes, allowing me to see once more. I blinked rapidly, my eyes adjusting to the light, before I looked down at what she was doing. I watched as she slid the fake cock in her pussy as my cock slid out of her ass. I felt the intense vibrations as she alternated her motions, out with the fake cock, in with me.

It wasn't long before she started moaning loudly. I knew she was close.

"Oh, fuck, Edward," she shouted as she came, thrashing and bucking her hips as she rode out her orgasm. I wasn't far behind her, shouting out unintelligible words as I filled the condom inside her ass. She slumped against my chest as we both tried to catch our breath.

I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to walk again after that.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably mere minutes, she climbed off of me, making me hiss as my cock left the warmth of her body. She laid next to me for a moment before she smiled and leaned over, kissing me deeply, her tongue mingling with mine.

"Did you like the grand finale?" she asked.

All I was able to do was vigorously nod my head. Bella laughed as she stood up and walked over to the couch, picking up the coat she discarded there earlier in the evening.

Once she had it wrapped and secured around her, she walked back over to the bed and picked up her bag, refilling it with the lube and fake penis we had used. She bent back over and kissed my lips softly once more.

"I really had a great time, Edward. If you'd like to do this again, let Madam Rose know. I'll be more than happy to do it," she said as she picked up the envelope that was laying on the bedside table. She opened it and flipped through the money inside. After she was sure that all three thousand dollars was present, she looked up at me one last time.

"Thanks for everything, Dr. Cullen. I hope to see you again real soon."

And with that she turned and walked out of the room, shutting the hotel door gently behind her.

Yes, I definitely would like to see her again, but at that moment, I was in serious need of a hot shower, so I made to get up.

It was only then that I realized I was still tightly bound to the bed.

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

**If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom taking a cold shower. **

**Thanks for reading. PLEASE leave a review. If you do, I will tie Edward to your bed. BOOYAH!**

**The Golden Lemon Awards is open for nominations. I'm not saying to go nominate me or any of my stories or anything (wink, wink), I'm just saying go nominate someone! goldenlemonawards(dot)com**

**May the porn be with you,  
**

**~Rason**


End file.
